gingofandomcom-20200215-history
V.Smile
The V.Smile is an educational game system by VTech. It is designed for children ages 3 to 6, but offers software designed for several age groups between 3-9. Titles are available on ROM cartridges called "Smartridges", to play off the system's educational nature. The graphics are primarily sprite-based. The console is often sold bundled with a particular game. With most of them having a game called "Alphabet Park Adventure." Several variants of the V.Smile console are sold including handheld versions, or models with added functionality such as touch tablet integrated controllers or microphones. The V-Motion is a major variant with its own software lineup that includes motion sensitive controllers and has Smartriges designed to take advantage of motion-related "active learning". The V-Motion and Smartridges however are fully backwards compatible with other V.Smile variants and V.Smile Smartridges, and a V-Motion Smartridge can also be played on V.Smile console or handheld, albeit with limited functionality. However, in 2010, V.Smile NEW and OLD were discontinued. VTech still made games for V.Smile Pocket and V.Motion. Several versions of V.Smile and V-Motion consoles and handhelds have continued to be sold after newer models are introduced, allowing consumers a wide variety of consoles to choose from (often offered in pink color schemes for girls, as well) without worrying about a lack of backwards compatibility between games or consoles. Some key differentiators between systems and the ability to fully utilize all game functions include the options of a microphone, touch tablet, additional joystick port (for 2-player gameplay), stylus-enhanced controller, or motion sensitive game pad (With V-Motion). The V.Smile has also licensed a few Gingo games. The console A V.Smile generally has an on and an off button on the console itself and two joystick ports, and a compartment for keeping the cartridges in addition to the cartridge slot. Originally only available in Orange/Purple and bundled with a Winnie the Pooh game, a pink/purple colored console was shipped later, targeting girls and bundled with a Cinderella game. Much later, a Red/Blue and Red/Silver model was introduced and bundled with a Scooby-Doo game. The buttons on the game system and controllers are large to accommodate small children's less developed manual dexterity. The default controller consists of an analog stick, four colored buttons, a large enter button, a button (dubbed the "Learning Zone" button) that immediately takes the player to a minigame section of the software, an Exit button (that either brings up an option to end the game or to keep playing, or to exit out of any menu that the player is in) and a Help button (which repeats the spoken instructions or hint provided by the game to the player). A small latch on the bottom of the controller allows the analog stick to be moved to the other side of the buttons, in order to accommodate left-handed players. This makes it the first console to come bundled in an ambidextrous controller. A second generation V.Smile console was launched in 2007. The console (Model 752) is now bundled with a microphone, and a redesigned controller was shipped, which now comes with a graphics tablet built in. However, the design of the console is still the same as the first generation console apart from the presence of a microphone holder. The internals of the system also appear to be based upon the design of the first generation console, as software meant for the first generation console is playable on the second generation console, and vice versa, although software that takes advantage of the microphone feature will disable the sections of the software that requires the use of the microphone if played on the first generation console. In 2008 a translucent-faced V.Smile TV Learning System Limited Edition console was released including two joysticks, and the Alphabet Park Adventure game cartridge. The console colors were reversed (translucent orange face with purple body) from the normal console colors (solid purple face with orange body). The last revision of the console (Model 1086) was the smallest of the main line, becoming shorter and square in shape, it retains 2 controller ports, but it adds V-Link functionality, and the cartridge storage on the back removed the cover and became smaller with space for only 4 games. The console also drops stereo sound, having a video and mono audio jack. V.Smile Pocket and V.Smile Cyber Pocket The V.Smile Pocket is a handheld version of the V.Smile console. It features a built-in Passive matrix-based color LCD display and a monaural speaker, but is otherwise similar to the desktop console counterpart. However, there is no connector for an additional joystick, and thus many games that support two player mode will disallow access selection of the said mode. Also, the device is not compatible with games that uses any of the other accessories due to the lack of an additional joystick port. It was originally introduced in Orange/Purple, but a Pink/Purple model was introduced later in line with the color schemes available for the desktop console. However, at the moment there is no Red/Silver or Red/Blue V.Smile Pocket. A second-generation V.Smile Pocket was introduced in 2007, in which a microphone is added to the device. Apart from the new feature, added support for games that use the microphone, and a repositioning of the speaker from the lower right to the upper left, it retained the general looks of the first generation V.Smile Pocket. Still, if compared side-by-side, a slight difference in the bulkiness of the lower half of the unit can be seen, with the New V.Smile Pocket being a bit slimmer and narrower towards the bottom. The game system may seem oversized when compared such devices as the Nintendo Game Boy Advance or Nintendo DS, but a consideration must be made for the fact that the V.Smile Pocket uses full size Smartriges from the console, and is generally offered at lower prices in most markets. A third generation V.Smile Pocket was introduced in 2008. Called the V.Smile Cyber Pocket, the console was redesigned with a smaller flip-open screen (still Passive matrix-based) and an integrated graphics tablet, while retaining the microphone introduced in the second generation V.Smile Pocket. Also, a proprietary port was added to the console, which a flash drive like device with a matching proprietary connector on one end and a USB connector on another, could plug into the Cyber Pocket. This device is used to transfer the data of games that support such function to a PC, which would in turn upload the data to a website. The data could then be used to chart the player's progress as well as be used to unlock bonus games on the said website. During 2008's Black Friday sales, limited supplies of New V.Smile Pocket units were sold at U.S. Walmart stores for the reduced price of $25 USD. This was roughly half of the cost of a single Xbox 360 Game Disc at that time, and nearly one-tenth the cost of a PlayStation Portable game system bundle. PC Pal The PC Pal is a variant of the basic V.Smile console with an integrated accessory, a more colorful and functional version of the Smart Keyboard accessory with built in joystick and tablet controls. Unlike a regular V.Smile system, the V.Smile PC Pal has a port for the V-Link accessory. It comes bundled with a Smartrige of games for the keyboard that teach typing and other basic keyboard skills. The main unit looks like a standard V.Smile system with the name "PC Pal" printed on it. It plays all of the Smartridges, but since the joystick controls are built into the keyboard the setup is more easily used on a desktop surface with a small TV serving as a monitor, similar to a personal computer. For someone who already owns a V.Smile, the Smart Keyboard accessory and a touch tablet enhanced joystick will provide a similar experience. Since the keyboard can be disconnected and a standard joystick or other V.Smile accessory used, the PC Pal can easily convert into duty as a normal V.Smile system when needed. V-Motion A newer variant of the V.Smile is the V-Motion Active Learning System (Model 788), introduced as a sort of low-cost, educational alternative from VTech to the popular Wii with its built-in controller accelerometers that detect movement. The V-Motion system is not as advanced, but includes a Wireless, motion activated joystick that is righty/lefty adaptable. The controller can be tilted in a direction to achieve a result on the screen, rather than using the traditional joystick directional control. Dodging things or moving left and right with the controller can inspire the player to physically engage in games. It won the National Parenting Center's Seal of Approval for 2008, and the Creative Child 2008 Seal of Excellence. Accessories * The V Smile TV Learning System Plus Joystick includes a built in writing pad and stylus. The joystick with writing pad works on both the original V.Smile and the New V.Smile TV Learning System, and can be used to take advantage of newer Smartriges that use the writing pad functionality in games. * The V Smile Smart Keyboard is a PC-like keyboard that can be connected to a V.Smile System console. It includes several activities and lessons that teach typing, letters, spelling, and logic. * The V Smile Smartbook includes the "Smartbook" - an interface with a stylus that holds activity books and works together with Smartridges (an idea pioneered by Sega with their Sega Pico and Japan-only Advanced Pico Beena educational gaming systems). The activity book plays along with the smartridge and the Smartbook knows which page is being used while the touch sensitive stylus directs the play. The Smartbook may come bundled with a Scooby-Doo Activity Book + Smartridge. Additional Activity Book and Smartridge combos such as "Dora's Got A Puppy" or "Toy Story 2" are also available to use with the SmartBook device. * The V Smile Art Studio is a large touch pad and stylus device that allows for "paintings" to appear on screen. Interactive stamps, color palette, picture drawing, color mixing, animation maker, coloring-in pictures are some of the features of the Art Studio. It comes with an Art Studio specific Smartridge. * The V.Smile V-Link is an accessory that works only with the Cyber Pocket, PC Pal, V-Motion systems, and a few of the newer V.Smiles. It allows the user to track their progress by keeping the accessory plugged into the Game Console where it automatically tracks a child's progress and scores. By plugging the V.Link into a PC’s USB port and it is designed to auto connect to a secure website where the child can see how they rank against all V.Smile players also using V-Link. As children play more of their Smartridges and master more skills, they are rewarded with on-line bonus games that are "unlocked" by their progress. * The V Smile Jammin' Gym Class is similar to dance pads made popular by Dance Dance Revolution. It is called a "soft exercise mat for interactive play, dance and exercise" by VTech. It includes 10 different active learning activities and connects directly to either the V.Smile TV Learning System or the V.Smile V-Motion with the Jammin' Gym Class cartridge. Helps teach letters, numbers, colors, spelling, and health concepts. Note: Aside from the V-Link, these accessories are intended for the TV-connected consoles, not handheld versions of the V.Smile. Competition and comparisons The V.Smile Pocket's direct competition is the handheld Leapster by LeapFrog. The Leapster TV Learning System is the less high-profile but available counterpart to the multiple V.Smile and V-Motion consoles that are direct connect to the TV. The Leapster L-Max is comparable to the V.Smile Cyber Pocket and is stylus-enhanced. VTech has the advantage in number and diversity of available accessories such as SmartBooks and Art Studio, where as LeapFrog's Leapster accessories are generally focused on portability options such as batteries and cases. The V.Smile family in general is more focused on TV connectability, while the Leapster family is more focused on the handheld, portable systems, but both VTech and LeapFrog have moved to compete with one another on both fronts. Leapster systems and games tend to be slightly more expensive than V.Smile games. The Leapster does have an age range for some games that reaches up to age 11, which is territory more for the V.Flash than the V.Smile. Noteworthy is that both LeapFrog and VTech continue to sell previous generation handhelds at a reduced price compared to the Leapster 2 and the New Improved V.Smile Pocket. The V.Smile PC Pal variant console and Smart Keyboard accessory faces direct competition with LeapFrog's ClickStart educational computer offering, and indirect competition with various toy educational laptops and low cost desktop PCs with children software and child-friendly accessories installed. While the V.Smile SmartBook console may face competition from the Sega Pico due to the similarity of the concepts, the Sega Pico has not been available outside Japan for a long time. Rough comparisons in technological capability with the V.Smile consoles in terms of graphics and sound can be made to Nintendo's SNES console or Game Boy Advance systems, thus generally the console is technologically comparable to most fourth or fifth generation consoles despite being released in the seventh generation era of gaming consoles. The V.Smile systems in general are offered for a fraction of the price of those consoles when they were new, and the V.Smile systems were designed specifically for children with a focus on education. Durability and quality of plastics and other components of the V.Smile systems is in-line with expectations given the low cost of the devices. Replacement game system hardware can often be bought for less than the cost of a single game on dedicated current generation console game systems from Sony, Microsoft or Nintendo on the market. List of games Several games were released in different countries, and as a result of the console being aimed at younger children who might not know English, they were translated into their respective languages. The games also have a suggested age range on the box, that sometimes changes depending on which country it was released in. The Console and its games were sometimes distributed by different companies, such as Concentra in Portugal, and Giochi Preziosi in Italy. Some V.Smile games were re-released with V.Motion functionality, while some were exclusive to the system, and others were never upgraded. The cartridges are light purple in color, but there are others; ones that work with accessories are bright yellow, V.Smile SmartBook games are red, and transparent dark purple cartridges, which came with several bundles of the special edition console in different games. The V.Motion cartridges are a rounded top with a hole in the shape od a "V" and are orange in color. There is a known unreleased title, Adventures in Oz, which was listed on Amazon by VTech in 2004 before the console was released, but it is unknown if it was ever developed or if/when/why it was cancelled. *The Adventures of Little Red Riding Hood *Action Mania *Aladdin's Wonders of the World *Alphabet Park Adventure *The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage *Barney: The Land of Make Believe *Batman: Gotham City Rescue *Sesame Street: Bert & Ernie's Imagination Adventure *BJ and Wally: Crazy Discoveries *Blue's Clues: Collection Day *Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day *Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring *Cars: Rev it Up in Radiator Springs *Cars 2 *Cinderella's Magic Wishes *Cranium Partyland Park: A carnival of play-and-learn fun *Critter Mockers: Critters of Fun *Computeropolis: Peri & Nicky's Computer Journey *Cookie and Cream: Path of the Moon *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Got a Puppy *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure *Elmo's World: Elmo's Big Discoveries *Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries *Go, Diego, Go!: Save the Animal Families *Handy Manny *Jammin' Gym Class/Dance 'N Learn *Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda *Learnin' Wheels *Lil' Bratz: Friends, Fashion and Fun *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Magical Adventure *Monsters vs. Aliens *My Melody's Magical Adventure: Mariland's Majestic Story *My Pet Puppy *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger's Bedtime for Bouncer *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Happy Chinese New Year! *NASCAR Academy: Race Car Superstar *Noddy: Detective for a Day *PC Pal Island *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana's Big Dream *Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes *Scooby-Doo!: A Night Of Fright Is No Delight *Scooby-Doo!: Funland Frenzy *Sinbad: Magical Tale *Shrek: Dragon's Tale *Shrek Forever After *Shrek the Third: Arthur's School Day Adventure *Smart Keyboard *Snow Park Challenge *Soccer Challenge/Football Challenge *Spider-Man & Friends: Doc Ock's Challenge *Spider-Man & Friends: Secret Missions *Spider-Man & Friends: Where is HULK? *SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in the Life of a Sponge *Super Why: The Beach Day Mystery *Superman: The Greatest Hero *The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure *Thomas & Friends: Engines Working Together *Tinker Bell *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 2: Operation Rescue Woody *Toy Story 3 *Up *V.Smile Art Studio *WALL-E *Whiz Kid Wheels *The Wiggles: It's Wiggle Time! *Wild Waves *Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt *Wonder Pets!: Save The Animals! *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Attack of the 50 Foot Fleegle *Zayzoo: An Earth Adventure *Zayzoo: My Alien Classmate *Zina and the Vivid Crew: Zina's Rocket Adventure Criticism Research by the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) and the National Institutes of Health (NIH) show that Vtech's V.Smile Baby product, marketed for ages nine months to three years, does not meet the claims that it helps with early childhood development or education in any way, stating that children ages 0 to 2 years do not understand what is going on on a TV screen. On October 17, 2011 AAP's Council on Communications and media released a report titled Media Use by Children Younger than 2 Years concluded that "the educational merit of media for children younger than two years remains unproven despite the fact that three-quarters of the top selling infant videos make explicit or implicit educational claims," and further found that media viewing by children under 2 years of age can have a negative effect on language development. Video game and technology critics are also quick to discount Vtech's line of products, including V.Smile (ages 3–6), V.Smile Baby (ages 9m–3), V.Flash (ages 6–36), V.Smile Pocket (ages 3–8), and V.Reader, citing the lack of professionally developed games, as Vtech consoles have no major third party video game publishers aside from Disney Interactive and Gingo Interactive. Critics also state that the V.Smile proves the notion that the need for special electronics for children is artificial, as products like mainstream consoles (Xbox, PlayStation, Wii), tablets (iPad, Android), and computers (PC, Mac) have a variety of educational and children's software. Furthermore, such devices offer flexibility that allow children to grow with them, not outgrow them. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Video games Category:Consoles